1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable handle, in particular the one with fitting mechanism in upper and lower slot bodies formed at one end of the handle capable of providing parts with different functions and shapes for fitting integration.
2. Description of the Background Art
There""s a saying about xe2x80x9cNice tools are the prerequisite to get things better xe2x80x9d. In the occasion of grill party, the more the tools are the better the quality is, and the cheerful feeling can be secured more relatively. However, more complete tools do not mean that it costs more money to buy. Meanwhile, more space is required for storage. Generally, the grill tools contain grill grid, grill fork, knife and so forth. All these tools usually provide structure similar to the handle provided for holding and most of them are designed in accordance with the features of the tool. Hence, the shape and size are all different, always causing the difficulty in storage. Another question is that manufacturer will put the handle with the same shape and functions to the grill grid with different size as a result of grid areas with different size even when performing the hand-held grill grid with the same features for roasting foods. These handles are integrated with grill grid by fixed combination. Once the tools with the same functions and different sizes are purchased for convenience in grilling, what it costs is some available space to be wasted.
The handle for grill certainly provide the convenience to operate the grill tool, but the storage space occupation due to it size is the undisputed fact. As a result, the goal of the invention is to provide a handle structure, in which the handle can be in existence independently and one end of the handle is equipped with a fitting mechanism, providing a fitting structure for upper and lower layers. By means of the independent handle with fitting mechanism, the handle can have flexible combination with different grill tool. Moreover, the handle can be disassembled when it is not in use, securing the convenience in having one handle for the operation of various grill tools. Another goal of the invention is to disassemble the handles of tools, which are not necessary to be operated simultaneously, and to move to tools required for operation through the means of the flexibly disassembled handles. As such, it can effectively reduce the space occupation caused by handles installed for all tools in grilling.
To accomplish the flexible fitting feature provided for different tools, the structure characteristics of the invention lay on the fitting mechanism installed on one side of handle for holding. The fitting mechanism also provide a fitting structures on top layer and lower layer and each fitting structure is in form of a slot body, in which a place on the bottom of the lower layer slot body is installed with a springy plate hook. In accordance with the said structure, the upper layer slot type fitting structure may allow for the grill tools provided with elastic compression leg to combine with the invention for a operating grill tool by means of two legs fitted in the slot body. Another lower layer slot body in the invention can provide the grill tools with a horizontal tail end directly buckled in the springy plate hook on the bottom of the slot body to integrated with the invention. The upper and lower layer fitting structures of the invention, except the said model, can be treated as the identical structure. The identical structure can be the upper layer slot body or the lower layer slot body.